


Noch Zu Retten

by LeighhVanMonroeXx



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: But still porn, Childhood Friends, Different Realities Means Different Outcomes, Divorce, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major Spoilers, Major character death - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple chapters, Nazis, Oral Sex, Other Worlds, Past Relationship(s), Penetrative Sex, Positions of Power, Propaganda, Rebellion, Revolution, Shooting, Terrorism, There's actually a plot, Time Period Attitudes, Time Period Prejudice, Torture, Uniforms, Will add tags as I go, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighhVanMonroeXx/pseuds/LeighhVanMonroeXx
Summary: Thomas is dead. Helen has shunned him and run away. The stress of his new position as Reichsmarshall of North America is threatening to crush John Smith. His world seems to be falling apart one piece at a time - but when childhood friend and the hand to the Reichsfuhrerin, Lena Richter shows up at his office, everything is about to change.The threat of the Revolution grows ever stronger and Juliana Crain and her allies are more determined than ever to bring down the Reich once and for all.
Relationships: Joe Blake/Juliana Crain, John Smith/OC, John Smith/OFC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Noch Zu Retten

**Author's Note:**

> **MASSIVE DISCLAIMER!**
> 
> Before I get into ANYTHING, I need to say that I do NOT by ANY MEANS support anything that the Nazi party did during the war. There is absolutely zero idolisation etc going on, I'm just using the characters presented in the series/novel. The things I plan on writing in this piece do not reflect my own thoughts or opinions at all - this is just fiction, please please please don't accuse me of supporting the atrocities committed by this terrible group of individuals. 
> 
> Sweet, now that we have that out the way - hello! It's been a fair while now since I've written anything multi-chapter. As I've been furloughed from work due to the horrible Covid-19 illness, I have a lot of time on my hands so I finally managed to watch and read The Man in the High Castle and I fell in love with it. After a month of planning, I've finally started typing up a piece I'm really quite pleased with. I genuinely tried hard with this one, I did a Hell of a lot of research on various positions, ranks and roles that existed within the Reich etc. 
> 
> I used Yvonne Strahovski as a model for Lena Richter after I started writing. When creating the character, I couldn't help but picture her in this role. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe during this time and I hope this can maybe help you escape for a while like it did me! I am gonna try and add new chapters at least once I week, obviously I can't promise anything!
> 
> Enjoy!

John sighed deeply and sat back in the leather office chair. Bringing his fingers to his temples, he took a moment to gently rub at his aching head, close his eyes and enjoy the silence. Since he’d been promoted to Reichsmarshall of North America, he’d had a permanent headache. The new position had meant a heavier work load, more demanding duties and more public appearances and he was finding it increasingly difficult to stay on top and stay focused. The problems in his home life were hardly helping either. After Thomas’s death, Helen had a complete breakdown and ran off with the girls. He knew exactly where they were – in the Neutral Zone at her brother’s farm – but it was pointless trying to talk sense into her at this point in time. She was getting dangerous thoughts; starting to question the Reich and their role within. Of course, John had told her how dangerous it was to speak like that, but she seemed past caring and had no intentions of returning to the Reich. She would see sense in time, he was sure. It was best to leave matters like this alone – let her arrive at a sensible decision on her own. He could tell she was already starting to resent him, so forcing her to return to the Reich would only push her further away. There were times, however, when that wasn’t such a bad thought. Of course, he loved Helen – part of him always would – but the time away from each other was just breaking every bond they had. 

_Knock, knock._

The sound pulled John out of his thoughts. He sat up at his desk and cleared his throat before giving the order to enter. Erich appeared in the doorway and heiled John, the usual customary greeting. John returned the salute.

“Reichsmarshall Smith, you have a visitor from Berlin.” John rose a brow at the statement and pulled a cigarette from his small silver case. He placed it between his lips and struck a match, lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag before replying. 

“I’m not expecting anyone – from Berlin or anywhere else. I’m a busy man, Erich, tell them to schedule an appointment.” John sat back in his chair and turned it around, a silent dismissal to Erich. It was a lie. John’s afternoon was completely clear for a change and he had no intention of spending it entertaining surprise visitors. Unless it was Himmler, of course, that would change everything. But since he’d just spoken to Himmler, it was incredibly unlikely he’d managed to teleport from his office in Berlin to John’s in New York.

“Oh, come on, John, can’t even make time for an old friend?” A cheerful, female voice sounded from behind him. He spun his chair back around and his heart must have skipped a beat. Standing in the doorway where Erich had been just moments ago was now a woman clad in a skirted black SS Uniform which hugged every single curve of her body beautifully. She held her cap in her hand, blonde hair clipped back into a neat bun behind her head. Black, stocking clad legs ended in shiny black leather high heels. She was a true Aryan beauty and John recognised her immediately.

“Lena? Lena Hoffman?” A smile of disbelief lit up John’s face – the first smile it had bore for months now. He stood up and headed over to the smiling blonde as she closed the doors behind her. He stubbed out his cigarette in the small ash tray on the coffee table.

“It’s actually Lena Richter these days, but yes, it’s me.” She beamed, falling into John’s arms for a warm hug. John pulled away after a moment and took her in all over again, the disbelief and joy still etched all over his face. He was lost for words. “All these years and still so articulate, I see.” Lena smirked and John laughed, shaking his head a little.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…you were the last person I expected to walk into my office today. How long has it been? Twenty years?” 

“Twenty-four, I believe.” Lena replied with another soft smile and John was lost for words all over again. He managed to muster up a small chuckle before he ran a hand over his face. 

“I just can’t believe you’re really here. Please, take a seat.” John gestured to the black leather arm chair beside her. Lena gladly accepted and sat down, crossing one slender leg over the other. 

“Well, I was over with business in the city and thought I’d drop by to see the new Reichsmarshall of North America. The first in history, you should be incredibly proud.” John took a seat in the chair beside her and pulled out his cigarette case again, smirking a little at her statement. He took one out for himself before offering one to Lena who happily accepted. He struck a match and lit hers before lighting his own. Lena breathed in the tobacco and slowly exhaled a small cloud of smoke, the smile still lingering on her soft, pink lips. Twenty-four years since they had seen each other and she still looked as beautiful as ever. Until the war, John and Lena had been close friends. Her family had moved to America in 1925 when Lena had been three. Her father was retired from the military after having fought in the war and her mother was a highly skilled doctor. They moved onto the same street that John and his family lived on and they attended the same school. A few years after the start of the war, Lena’s brother, Aleksander, moved back to Germany to enlist in the army. Soon after, the rest of the Hoffman family joined him. Her father had been asked to return to the military to help his country around the same time as her brother had and her mother had been recruited to work on Germany’s nuclear program. 

“How have you been, Lena?” John asked with a small smile of his own. “You’ve clearly done well for yourself in Berlin. The uniform looks good on you.” He remarked. Not many women were permitted to wear the uniform, let alone the SS uniform. Lena let out a small laugh and smoothed her skirt over her thighs. 

“After my brother died in the war, my father was heartbroken. He’d always dreamt that Aleks would follow in his footsteps and rise through the ranks, become a high-ranking officer like he was…I couldn’t let him down. I had to make him proud somehow.” 

“Your father must be incredibly proud of you. Not many women hold the title of Obergruppenführerin.” Lena rose a perfectly arched brow and smirked at him, clearing her throat a little before taking another drag of her cigarette.

“I think you’ll find I am the only woman to hold this title, John – I know that people think I only got this title because of my father’s position and influence within the Reich, but I think my results speak for themselves. I spent years working alongside Reichsführerin Scholtz-Klink. I’m very proud to be her second in command.” Lena tapped off the ash from her cigarette and looked back over at John. 

“You always were special, Lena.” John’s voice softened as his mind flooded with memories of their adolescence. Growing up, John had always had a soft spot for Lena. She was beautiful, intelligent and never failed to make him smile. Years later it seemed nothing had changed. Seeing her face after all these years lit a spark inside him, he thought had been extinguished for good. “Do you have plans tonight?” The blonde stubbed out her cigarette and shook her head. 

“No, my schedule is clear after about five, bearing in mind my meeting doesn’t overrun.” 

“Then I’d be a terrible host and an even worse friend if I didn’t invite you to dinner.” 

“John, that won’t be necessary, I wouldn’t want to impose.” 

“Nonsense. If you were imposing, I wouldn’t have asked.” John replied with a small grin. “We can have a good catch up, something much less formal.” Lena chuckled and nodded softly. 

“Still as stubborn as ever. Of course, I’ll join you for dinner, John.” She smiled and stood up from the arm chair after a quick glance at the small, silver watch around her wrist. “Perfect timing, I’m due to meet with the heads of the Frauenschaft of North America in an hour.” John also put out his cigarette and stood up, hugging Lena once more. 

“I’ll see you tonight then, Reichsmarshall.” She smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before turning to leave. Once the doors had closed behind her, John let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Something about the way she said his title sent a shiver down his spine. What was wrong with him? His heart was racing and there was fire in his stomach. He hadn’t felt this way since the day he’d married Helen. He took another deep breath and willed himself to calm down – damned if he was going to get caught acting like a schoolboy with a crush. Perhaps it was just the shock of seeing Lena after all these years making him act so out of character? Or perhaps the stress of the job was finally getting to him? Either way, John was sure he’d be back to normal after their dinner tonight.

After she left, John had called home and informed Bridget that he was expecting company tonight and she hadn’t disappointed him. When he returned home, the penthouse was spotless and she was in the middle of preparing the evening meal. John had contentedly given her the rest of the evening off after that. He wanted tonight to just be himself and Lena – no interruptions and not another soul present. He showered, changed from his uniform and poured a glass of Scotch just in time for her to arrive. The second the elevator doors opened; the smile returned to John’s face again. The sight before him practically made his heart skip a beat. Her hair was now freed from the professional updo it had been in earlier, falling over her shoulder in soft waves, her uniform replaced with an elegant, blood-red gown that was cut a little lower than was perhaps appropriate. Her high heels clicked on the obsidian tiles as she made her way over to him, her smiling lips now painted the same alluring blood red as her dress. 

“Lena…you look…wow…” John was once again at a loss for words at the sight before him. If he thought she’d looked good in her uniform, it was nothing compared to how she looked now. The blonde laughed softly. 

“As articulate as ever, John.” She lifted up a bottle of wine and offered it to him. “Red is still your favourite, right?” John took the bottle and examined it for a moment before nodding. _Was she talking about the wine?_

“You didn’t need to bring anything.” Lena shrugged softly at that and dismissed the comment. 

“It would have been rude to not.” She took a moment to look around the penthouse, eyes wide with awe as she made her way over to the large, sprawling windows. Lena took a moment to admire the view of the city before turning back to John. “The view is absolutely amazing. I wish I had a view like this back home. Powerful view for a powerful man.” She beamed and John nodded. 

“It suits me nicely. Please, take a seat.” John gestured to the chair at the end of the table. Part of him wondered what the view was like from Lena’s home. If it wasn’t the bright lights of Berlin, perhaps she lived in the country and got to view the rolling hills every morning? Or did she live in the suburbs like he used to? Did she have a lavish apartment fit for Gertrud Scholtz-Klink’s second in command or a large family house with a large garden? He’d surely find out in time. 

The night was filled with pleasant memories, raucous laughter and plenty of wine and food. Once they had finished dinner, they had moved into the lounge area of the penthouse. John had managed to find some old photo albums from their youth tucked away in a closet and the two reminisced about their past together. It almost felt like no time had passed at all between then and now. He had showed Lena the photos of his and Helen’s wedding – but it was the photographs featuring Thomas that caused the laughter and smiles to fade and John to falter a little. Lena offered him a sympathetic smile and placed her hand over his. 

“I was so sorry to hear about your son, John…” She said, giving his hand a small squeeze. John looked up at her, a solemn look over his face. 

“Do you have children, Lena? A family?” John asked softly. Lena nodded softly and opened her handbag, retrieving a small photograph from within. Lena stood beside a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes, both of them clad in SS uniforms. In front of them stood three children, the youngest a girl who was the spitting image of Lena, then two boys – identical twins both wearing Hitler Youth uniforms. 

“My boys – Klaus and Lukas – and my daughter Alina.” She smiled sweetly as she admired her children.

“And your husband?” John’s question caused her smile to vanish and she quickly reached for her glass of wine. John quirked a brow at her reaction. That definitely wasn’t the sign of a woman in a happy marriage. He’d seen that reaction from Helen more times than he’d care to count since Thomas died to know it to be a fact.

“My soon to be ex-husband, Karl. He had been sleeping with his secretary, Anna, since I found out I was pregnant with Alina. She was in the country under false documents…a Jew from Poland…he told me he never would have touched her if he’d known the truth – as if that was going to make things better.” He could tell she was trying to hold back on her anger, but the malice in her voice cracked through and broke her façade. “Rassenschande is one of the worst crimes you can commit in the Reich. I was lucky to be allowed to keep my children and my position because of his selfishness.” Now it was John’s turn to take Lena’s hands in his. He squeezed them gently and offered her a sympathetic smile. 

“I’m sorry, Lena.” He replied sweetly. “Another thing we both have in common – failed marriages.” His light-hearted comment made Lena chuckle back a weak sob. 

“It really is so good to see you again, John.” Lena gave him a weak smile and rested her head on his shoulder. John felt his heart skip again, the fire returning to his stomach. This close, he could smell the sweet berries in her shampoo and the intoxicating scent of her perfume. He shifted and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. 

“I’ve missed you, Lena. Every single day since you left.” 

Maybe it was the copious amount of alcohol they had consumed. Maybe it was the fact that his wife of twenty odd years despised him and blamed him for their son’s death. Maybe seeing Lena fill out her uniform earlier had sparked some carnal desire in him; or maybe it was because her marriage had also fallen apart at the seams. John looked down at Lena and met her gaze, slowly leaning forward to capture those red lips in a kiss. It lasted only seconds before John broke it. 

“I’m sorry, Lena, I shouldn’t have done that.” John was cut short when, to his surprise, Lena pressed her lips back to his, sealing them with a deep and passionate kiss. 

“You shouldn’t have done that…but I’m glad you did.” Lena’s voice soft and sweet, an almost embarrassed smile on her lips. She shook her head a little and chuckled. “I should go…” The blonde shifted to stand but stopped as John held her arm, a look of longing etched over his face.

“Please stay…” His voice was almost a whisper as John pulled Lena onto his lap and in for another deep kiss, his hands slowly running down her back, caressing the smooth curves of her body. Lena soon melted into the moment and pushed the suspenders off John’s shoulders before making quick work of the buttons on his shirt whilst John reached up to lower the zipper on her dress. The blonde moved from his lap and lowered the dress until the fabric pooled at her feet. John was taken back by the sight before him; Lena’s perfect, pale body dressed now in nothing more than a pair of black panties, her sheer stockings and high heels. He stood up and stripped himself of his shirt before lifting Lena up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning softly as John adorned her neck with soft bites and kisses. 

He carried her through the penthouse and into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him before laying Lena on the bed. After kicking off his shoes, John positioned himself between her thighs and ran one hand down between her legs, smirking at the little whimper that left the blonde when he stroked across the black satin covering her cunt. He slid his hand beneath the fabric, his smirk only growing as his fingers found the wetness beneath. John gently rubbed his fingers over her clit and returned to kissing at her neck. Lena let out a shaky breath and arched her back, hips rocking against his fingers. The little mewls and moans she was making was music to the Reichsmarshall’s ears – and the little whimper she gave when he removed his fingers made him chuckle deeply. He brought his fingers to his lips and slid them into his mouth, savouring the taste for a moment before sliding them back beneath the satin. John slowly slid two of his fingers inside of Lena and curled them slightly before rocking them in and out at a pace that was almost painfully slow. The blonde let out a cry, hips bucking a little as she adjusted to the pleasant stretch. Both hands clawed at and balled in the bedsheets, she bit her lip in a feeble attempt to stifle the moans leaving her and she rolled her hips in rhythm with John's fingers.

“John…fuck…” Lena’s voice was husky and desperate. Her thighs were beginning to shake and a familiar tingle began to build up and burn inside her. John nipped at the sweet spot he’d found on her neck, the whimpers she made fuelling the erection painfully straining against his pants. With her panting growing heavier and her moans growing louder, John curled his fingers inside her, his thumb now drawing tight circles around her clit. Lena let out a sharp gasp as he hit some spot inside her that made her see stars. With a smirk, John repeated his action over and over until Lena came, her cunt tight around his fingers as all her muscles tensed, the warm waves of her orgasm washing over her. A thin layer of sweat glistened on her pale skin, her chest rising and falling heavily as she tried to regain her composure. The Reichsmarshall slowly removed his fingers and brought them to his lips, savouring the taste before leaning down to kiss the blonde beside him. Lena moaned against his lips, one hand now running down John’s bare chest, over the toned muscles of his abdomen and over the large bulge in his pants. He groaned at the sudden contact and rolled his head back. The blonde grinned and moved to rest between his legs. She made quick work of the fastenings of his black trousers and slid them off, discarding them across the room before straddling his lap. John grunted as Lena teased herself on his cock, his hips jutting, desperate for more. When she smirked at him, John knew she was enjoying teasing him. Defiantly, he wrapped an arm around her and flipped them over so Lena was pinned beneath him with him resting between her thighs. Lena was still smirking up at him, blue eyes gazing into his.

“Tell me what you want, Lena…” John whispered deeply. She rolled her hips against his and bit at her lip.

“Fuck me, John…please…” She practically begged. The Reichsmarshall gave a prideful smirk before slowly sliding inside Lena’s cunt, groaning at the tight, warm, wetness that engulfed him. The blonde’s breath hitched in her throat and her back arched slightly, her moans growing louder with each inch. When he was almost fully sheathed inside her, John held still for a moment – partly to enjoy the feeling and partly to allow Lena to adjust. Slowly, he lowered himself down, resting on his elbows before kissing Lena deeply. She kissed back before reaching up and wrapping her arms around him, fingers running through the messy brunette locks. After the brief moment of tenderness, John slowly slid almost fully about before sliding back in again. Lena’s eyes fluttered shut and she lost herself in the pleasure – Christ knows it had been too long since she’d felt intimacy on this level. He soon set the pace, steady and deep calculated thrusts, fingers gripping her hips. The room filled with the sound of skin hitting skin, heavy panting and loud moaning. Lena’s hands balled in the bedsheets so tight her knuckles turned white, her brows knitted together as her face twisted in pleasure. When she started to roll her hips in time with his, John hooked her legs up to rest on his shoulders, arms locking around her thighs to keep her in place. When he started moving again, the new angle allowed him to thrust deeper. His thrusts became longer and more deliberate, dragging each one out to make Lena moan louder each time. Before long, the noises she was making grew desperate and wanton.

“Fuck, John…!” She groaned, back arching as her gaze met his. “Harder…please don’t stop!” He was more than happy to comply, changing the pace and force of each thrust. 

“Oh God, yes! Just like that! Fuck, John...!” Lena cried out, her legs trembling in his grasp. Her response to his actions fuelled his fire (and his ego) like never before. It had been months since Helen had touched him – God knows he had tried, but in the end, she couldn’t even bring herself to look at him without some level of disgust, so having this beautiful woman crying out for him had him riled up. His thrusting soon became less controlled and much more erratic – faster and harder – his grunting and groaning becoming increasingly louder. 

“Fuck…Lena…I’m gonna…” John was cut off by a hit of pure pleasure as he hit his orgasm, his own back arching as he filled Lena. The noise that left her at the same time and the sudden clenching of her muscles told John that Lena had also reached her own orgasm. Both of them were panting heavily, sweat glistening over them as John slowly slid out and collapsed down beside her. After a moment, he pulled Lena in for a loving kiss, wrapping an arm around her. They lay there in silence for what seemed like hours – Lena’s head resting on John’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and John had his arm around Lena, absently playing with her hair – before Lena slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. They both took the time to clean themselves up before returning back to bed and back to each other’s waiting embrace. 

“How long are you in New York?” John eventually broke the silence. The blonde looked up at him and smiled softly. 

“For the rest of the week. I fly back to Berlin on Monday.” She replied with a small smile. 

“So, I’ll be seeing a lot more of you then.” He grinned.


End file.
